Busted and Black
by JustAReallyCoolGuy
Summary: Finley Oliver Jackson was walking through the forest, when one day, he claims that a sapphire gem had fallen from the sky. His grandpa denounces it as natural causes, and his school has started to look at him funny. He swears he saw what he saw, but nobody believes him. However, when nobody is around, it speaks to him. Devilish things. Such as murder, and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Finn's Story**

 **Introduction**

Hi. My name's Finley Oliver Jackson, but you can just call me Finn. I'm live in good old Detroit, Michigan, right on the edge of Belle Isle Beach, which isn't a beach at all. It's more like a REALLY big river with some 1,500 feet of sand to walk on.

It isn't so bad, it has amazing views, but is always kinda crowded. I live with my grandpa in this big two bedroom house. He's a geologist, which means he's always working with rocks. I mean heck, half of my room is part of his gem collection.

But that's not quite what I'm here to talk about. A couple days ago, something fell out of the sky, and put a decent sized crater in my secret forest base. I brought it to my grandpa thinking it was some kind of asteroid, but he said it was just a very large black sapphire that might have just been unearthed by thermal vents pushing it up through the surface, hence the crater.

I'm keeping it in my room right now… Monitoring it. Sometimes it glows, sometimes it moves, but just barely. I document every time it does looking for any consistency, or pattern. So far I haven't found it yet. I'm continuing to document.

 **Chapter One: It's Alive?**

"So I turned around, and there she was. She had blue skin, and white hair, but that's all I could really see without passing out." I said trying my best to make Sam, my best friend understand. "I just think you're hallucinating. My opinion, get more sleep." Sam said with a 'I'm smarter than you' grin.

"I saw what I saw." I said tapping the side of my head with my finger. "You know how good my memory is!" He just smirked, and said, "Alright bud. Whatever you say." We stayed in silence for the rest of the time we walked to school. "Please don't tell anyone." I muttered before we pushed through the school doors.

The whole time I was at school people looked at me funny. I doubt Sam told anyone, but if he did, someone else might have told the entire school. That didn't sit with me easy, and I started to worry for myself in the future if this, or any rumor were to keep itself alive. I tried brushing it off, but every now again it would poison my thoughts.

I walked home alone, mainly considering Sam had chess club today. It was relatively quiet, except for the occasional barking dog, singing bird, or kid riding by on his bike laughing at something. Rays of sunshine gleamed through gaps in the tree line covering the sidewalk in chilling shadows.

When I made it to my Grandpa's driveway, I noticed that his car was gone. "At work probably." I muttered to myself. I continued walking towards the door. The yard was decorated with roses, tulips, daisies, azaleas, and lilies all in neat circular patches. Snapdragons sat in two clay pots in the corners next to the door.

I walked up to the door, punched the code into the combination lock, and opened the door. The fresh toasty smell of banana bread greeted my nose when I pushed the door open. I walked into the kitchen to see if an actual loaf of the heavenly cake was there, and I couldn't find it.

I did however find a note from my Grandpa. It said, "Hey Finn! I'm going on a business trip, and I'll be back on friday. I made some banana bread, it should be in the bread maker. Don't tell your parents I left you for a few days, they'll have my head. Love you, Grandpa."

I walked over to the fridge, and hung it up with a magnet. After doing so I hunted down the breadmaker, and a pair of oven mitts. I pulled the pan holding the steaming banana bread, and set a hand under it, while keeping one on the rim. I sat my hand with the bread down on the counter, and slipped my hand out of the oven mitt.

When I was about to grab a knife to cut the luscious square of deliciousness, when I heard a sound coming from upstairs. I set the knife down, and walked slowly towards the sound. The carpet on the stairs muffled any sound I made, so I kept my head low to evade detection.

I heard the sound again, this time louder, as if it were closer. It sounded like a loud humming sound, and from what I could tell, it came from my bedroom. I snuck closer, and leaned my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything. Just the humming.

I opened the door almost silently, and then… Flash. A blinding like slammed right into me, and caused me to fall backwards and hit my head on the wall behind me. When sight returned to me, the first thing I saw was her face. Her white curly hair streamed down her head, and covered her eyes. "Wait, it's you." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: It eats.**

She eyeballed me tilting her head, touching my arm in gentle pokes, and then ran her fingers through my hair. "I'm out! I thought it was just a dream… But here I am! Out! Free!" A single tear streamed down her cheek. "Who are you?" I said.

Her body seemed to create static for a short moment, but then turned to normal shortly after. "What are you?" She said touching my face, and accidentally poking me in the eye. "Hey! Can you cut that out!" I said swatting at her hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry, let me get out of your way." She said walking a few paces away. I pushed myself up, and noticed how small she was. She barely broke four feet, and she had the skinniest limbs I had ever seen, even compared to my spaghetti noodle arms. "What kind of gem are you?" She asked.

"Gem? I'm not a Gem, I'm a human." I said. She tilted her head. "Hyomin? I never seen a hyomin before. What are hyomins?" I thought for a second, but couldn't come up with a decent answer. "I don't really know." I said scratching my head. "Interesting. Are you edible?" She asked.

"What?" I said, my eyes practically bulging out of my head. "Are you edible? If I were to eat you, which I'm not going to do, would you be digestible?" She said walking up to me. "I'm not going to answer that for now. If you need something to eat, I have something in the kitchen." I said trying to get her off the subject.

"Really? Lovely! You wouldn't mind if I could eat some of it would you?" She said with a smile creeping across her face. "Yeah. Come on." She ran past me and then stopped at the stairs. Huge gust of wind almost knocked me over when she ran past me. "Um. I think I need some help." She said looking at the stairs.

"What's wrong? Never seen a staircase before?" I said with a chuckle under my breath. "No." She said taking a step back. "Oh. I thought you weren't being serious. Let me give you a hand." I said walking over to her. I grabbed her hand, and her head shot towards me. She looked down at my hand, looked back at me, and then looked forward again.

"It's easy see?" I said taking a step down the stairs. She hesitated, but slowly put her foot down on the first step. I took another step, and she followed. We slowly sped up, and the I let my hand slip from hers. "Go ahead and try for yourself." I said stopping at the halfway point. She stumbled a few times, but made it all the way down.t

"See not to difficult now is it." I said smiling. "Takes some getting used to." She said. "Lets go ahead and get you some food." I said walking the rest of the way downstairs, and into the kitchen. I grabbed the knife I once had, and started to cut the banana bread. I managed to scoop out two little pieces, and some crumbs.

I grabbed two plates out of the cabinet above me, and carefully used the knife as a scooper to get the banana bread slices out of the pan and onto the plates. I opened the drawer next to me and grabbed some forks, then put them on the plates. "Here. It's called banana bread." I said trying to hand her the plate, but she wasn't standing where she was before.

"Hey where'd you go?" I said putting her plate down. I turned around, and there she was eating a raw porkchop from the fridge. "Hey put that back!" I said trying to grab it from her. But before I could, her gem glowed, this time dimmer than before, but still bright enough to make me turn away. When I looked back she grew some and her hair got longer.

"What just happened?" I asked stepping back. "Protiens." She said taking another bite. "What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head this time. "I was an experiment to see if Gems could live off of biological materials. Protiens restore my energy and allow me to support a larger form." She said. "Weird." I said taking a bite of banana bread.


End file.
